Fate
by Raluven Windsong
Summary: Raluven watched watched in horror and anguish as he lost all he had ever loved. In a blink of an eye, she was gone. Now, ten years later, he finds she is somehow still alive, yet different. He has been reunited, but...What is she hiding?


Fate's Tale  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I dont own Everquest. Verant does. They may do a bad job about it...but that's just them...yea...  
  
---  
  
" "-Talking  
  
:: ::- Thinking  
  
---  
  
Night was settling in the city of Freeport. Young arcane students could be seen sauntering along, igniting the lamps that hung from the walls. As a young wizard by the name of Roces Clearwater lit lamps that hung from the Hogcaller's Inn, he heard a very sad piece of music coming from one of the rooms above him. Out of curiosity, he shrouded himself from view with his magic and went inside.  
  
He silently crept up the stairs, as not to disturb the innkeeper. As the songs volume increased, the wizard felt sad for some odd reason. The tune seemed to be one of sorrow. All of a sudden, it stopped, and was replaced by a mixture of fast notes. The wizard then felt a wave of static energy wash over him.  
  
The door that had the wizard's ear against it opened without warning. Needless to say, Roces knew he was caught. Soon, he was on the floor with the pointed tip of a dagger pointed at his neck. "You've better have a good reason for this," Roce  
  
heard the man say.  
  
"I only come up concerned for a fellow Norrathian!" Roces shouted. All though he didn't really show it, He was obviously scared. Afterall, seventeen was a very young age to die at. All his aggressor did was smirk.  
  
"You have a kind heart, but in the real world, its every man for himself!" The man yelled. They stayed like that for awhile until the attacker began to laugh.  
  
"Heh, way to keep your cool, kid." These words confused Roces. He could have sworn that he was going to kill him.   
  
Guess he's not bad after all, thought the young arcanian. The man got up and held out his hand.  
  
"The name is Raluven Windsong," he said as Roces took his hand to get up. Raluven then noticed that the wizard looked kind of shocked, as if he had seen a ghost. "Erm...are you ok?"  
  
"Y-you're..Raluven W-windsong?"  
  
"Um...yea?"  
  
At this point, Roces couldn't believe it! He heard stories about this guy from his mom. "And you're a bard?"  
  
"That would be why I was playing music," Raluven answered. He started to think the kid was mental. Raluven didn't consider himself famous at all...especially after...  
  
::No...I mustn't think of that...::  
  
Roces watched as Raluven's confused face suddenly changed to a very pained expression. He looked as if something very dreadful happened to him. "Is something wrong Mister Windsong?" Roces asked. He didn't answer the first time, so it took a few more times to snap him out of his daydream.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes, I am fine."  
  
Roces however wasn't convinced. He knew something was troubling him. He decided to not ask him about it. He checked the wrist clock his gnome friend gave him. His eyes opened wide as he relized that he was late for tonight's Gathering at the university. Out of fear of his guildmistress, Opal Darkbriar, scolding him with the many spells that she possessed, he quickly said his good byes. "I'm terribly sorry Mister Windsong, but I must be going. The Gathering starts in a few minutes."  
  
Raluven nodded as he watched the young wizard run out his door. He smiled. He remembered back when he became a bard in Kelethin. That's where he met....  
  
He quickly shook his head to clear it of the memories. He couldn't stand it. He sighed in agony.  
  
::Why must these memories haunt me...::  
  
Raluven soon heard the foot steps of the young wizard outside. He walked over to the window and called his name. "Hey, kid. What's your name by the way?"  
  
Roces looked back at the window and smiled before answering him. "My name is Roces. Roces Sunsinger."  
  
With that, the young wizard continued on. The only thing that could be heard was the sudden rapid breathing of Raluven.  
  
::Su...SUNSINGER?!::  
  
Raluven then found himself jumping out of the window, landing rather roughly, and chasing after the boy. He ran through the mass of people on the way, pushing each one out of his path. "It can't be! She's supposed to be dead...." He whispered to himself as he quickened his pace.  
  
He soon found himself infront of a floating building. "Roces! Get out here! I need to ask you something!!!" He yelled, hoping he would be heard. A few seconds after he called up, a young woman stepped out. She had short, blonde hair and the eyes that reflected the spring skies themselves. She looked down at Raluven and gasped.  
  
"Ral...Raluven?...." She said weakly.  
  
Raluven's eyes widened. It was her...To him, it was like she had risen from the dead.  
  
As she looked down at him, tears starting to come to her eyes, she found herself faint, and collapsed. Her not restrained by any guard rails, fell from the platform she stood on and into the water below. Raluven looked in horror and dashed towards the edge of the pond below the building.  
  
"Auriya!!!"  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: Wee, cliff-hanger. And it's only the prologue :). Anyway, R&R! Tell me if I should continue. ^_^ Thank ya! -Ral  
  
/html 


End file.
